The Call Part 2 of 3
by DGligor13
Summary: Carl and Sweet get mixed into a brewing pot of disaster. They are brought into play with T.U.F.F. and now the Johnson boys have to fix the mess they started, or end up paying the ultimate price. I hope you enjoy the story, part 3 is coming over Spring break!


Grand Theft Auto SanAndreas Book 1 Part 2 of 3

May 13th, 2000

Location: Groove Street, Los Santos

"Shit man we got here to late", Loc said. The helicopter then flew westbound. "CJ follow that car!", Loc said. CJ slammed the stick shift into drive and started to go through downtown Los Santos. Suddenly a black and Porshe 918 Spyder flew right in front of them, followed by several Ford Police Interceptors. "Shit where the fuck did the helicopter go", CJ said as he hit the brakes just in time before running into a police interceptor. Suddenly the helicopter blazed right in front of them following the chase as several men popped out on the sides shooting machine guns at perusing police cars.

CJ floored it to catch up to the high speed chase, suddenly the right side gunner shot 4 rounds at the left corner car. The bullets hit the tires then the car hit a curb and flipped towards them. Everything went in slow motion as CJ turned the wheel to avoid a collision with the rotating vehicle . The car flew over them as they looked up the driver mumbled something CJ could barely make out, "son of a bitch," the driver said as the car slammed into the ground and exploded. Suddenly everything seemed to speed up, "Holy shit did you see that CJ!," Loc screamed. Suddenly CJ turned the rear view mirror and saw a Corvette interceptor as it flew past them.

Suddenly the car stereo switched to static then a voice crackled through, "CIVILIANS LEAVE THE AREA, THIS IS A HIGHLY DANGEROUS SITUATION". Suddenly up ahead about 50ft 3 cars were deploying spike strips. "Look out CJ there putting out spikes!". "I see that, hold tight." CJ jerked the wheel the the right and just made the turn past the spike strip, just mere inches from clipping the chain.

They headed back towards Groove Street as Loc and CJ were talking about what had just happened. "Damn Loc, what the fuck was that?", CJ said. "I don't know man but that was some crazy shit CJ, CRAZY SHIT!", Loc said. They pulled up in Sweet's driveway as he came out the front door, he started flipping out. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID CJ!", Sweet said, that car you were chasing was a high priority subject under the elite undercover force in Los Santos", Sweet said. "Also that you flipped, was the man who was supposed to pay us, he's a undercover cop CJ! We could of been fucking spied on by the Feds this whole time and we were!", Sweet said. The Neighborhood all turned their attention to the Johnson's houses. "THAT CHASE WAS GOING DOWN AFTER T.U.F.F. AGENTS! They destroyed half of Vinewood hills". Sweet I honestly don't know what happened, I'm just as confused as you here man, CJ said. Well now we got our heads in with T.U.F.F., we gotta get the hell out of Los Santos now!", Sweet said.

They got into Sweet's car. "Oh no you ain't going Loc they both said", "you got us into this shit, now you can get yourself out of it, yourself". They speeded out of Groove street headed for the RV up the road. "So what's the plan Sweet?", CJ said. " Well now that we're in with the feds, we gotta go round up Kendal, Truth, Zero Woozie and everyone else and get to the house up on Mount Chilliad.", Sweet said. "Hey man I honestly didn't know..." "Carl don't worry about it, this shit was bound to happen eventually, let's just focus on what we need to do now". They pulled up to the RV, jumped in and left the lot. They turned on the radio to the news,

{Radio Static} Reporter: Hello we're still on scene where the high speed chase in Rockford hills has just concluded. We go live to our corespondent at the seen now.

Corespondent: Hello Chuck, as you know the scene here has just concluded they are asking the suspects questions as we speak

(Visual Playback of chase)

This is weasel now on scene of the high speed chase between T.U.F.F and the LSPD, the subjects have just ran a spike strip and our expected to be slowed to a hault in 500ft. The vehicle has just been stopped, police are surrounding the suspects now as the chase between T.U.F.F. And the LSPD has just concluded, weasel news signing off

Corespondent: we now go to T.U.F.F. Agent Dudley Puppy, who was driving the vechile. Dudley why did try to take out the police station?

Dudley: well, we recently received calls that a undercover cop has set up a deal with Carl and Sweet Johnson, they were to be payed counterfeit cash at the Four Dragons Casino.

Corespondent: well as you know you haven't been cleared of all charges, you are still being charged with destruction of state property, and reckless driving and excessive speeding charges. Thanks for your time, we hope to see you in the court room for a interview.

"God damn", Sweet said, "counterfeit cash, we seriously just landed ourself into serious shit CJ". "Don't worry, the FBI and CIA won't be over us, it's T.U.F.F. we have to worry about. They are the ones who started this and are going to try and finish this", CJ said.

Part 3 coming next month or over Spring break...


End file.
